3D point sets, such as derived from light detection and ranging (LiDAR) or from passive electro-optical sources, can be used to guide identification of shadows in images. Prior attempts at generating a shadow mask generally focus on simple techniques, such as comparing a pixel intensity to a threshold value and setting the pixel value in a shadow mask to a value corresponding to a shadow value. Techniques that use 3D knowledge to identify shadows do not work well with point clouds that contain inaccuracies.